Happy Birthday, George Harrison!
by Harry Potterfan girl22
Summary: George Harrison is feeling down when no one remembers his birthday. But when he get called to the studio, he might find something to cheer him up!


Just a little tribute story to my favorite Beatle! I hope he his partying with John and Jesus in Heaven right now!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Beatles!

* * *

><p>I was extremely busy lounging on my couch and eating a jam doughnut when I heard my telephone ring. Groaning, I got out of my comfortable position and went to the phone in the kitchen. "Ello?" I answered.<p>

"George, I need you to come to the studio." The voice on the other line said.

"Who is this?" I asked confused.

"It's the freaking Easter Bunny. Who do you think it is? It's Brian!"

"Oh! Hello, Brian!" I smiled. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need you to come to the studio. You need to re-record 'Do You Want To Know A Secret?'." Brian told me.

"Re-record it? Why?"

"You um...the way you…" Brian fumbled over his words. I stared blankly into space, waiting for his reply. "You just did something wrong, okay!"

"Are you alright, Eppy? You seem a little tense." I asked him, worried.

"I'm fine, George. Just get over here." The line suddenly went dead. I frowned and hung the phone back on the set.

"Thanks for remembering, Brian." I muttered sadly.

You see, today is my birthday. I'm turning 21, but no one seemed to care enough to stop by or even give me a call. My fans, of course, sent lovely little cards and letters. But that isn't really the same as getting birthday wishes from your mates, is it? They haven't even mentioned my birthday in over a month! As if the day that I was brought into existence doesn't even matter. Paul's supposed to be like a brother, but brothers are supposed to remember their brother's birthday. I look up to John so I'd expect him to remember, but did he? No. And Ringo is the nicest person I know! Aren't all nice people supposed to remember their friend's birthdays? Isn't that a law or something?

But my "best friends" didn't remember. So I'm left spending my birthday in the studio, re-recording a song (for reasons that are beyond me), while my friends are off doing God knows what.

* * *

><p>Walking down the hallway, I noticed that it was very dark. It almost matched my melancholy mood. "Brian!" I called out. "Brian, how about some lights?"<p>

I waited for a reply from my manager, but I didn't hear one. "Brian? Where are you?"

No response…is that bastard ignoring me now?

I stormed down the hall to the recording studio. "Brian, answer me!" For the third and final time, he didn't respond.

Now, don't call me melodramatic or anything like that, because I'm not, honestly. But I was feeling so lonely and unloved, that I wanted to cry…

Oh, go ahead and laugh! Yes, George Harrison wanted to cry! It's hilarious, isn't it?

"Fuck everybody." I muttered angrily and sniffed. I threw the door open and slouched inside. It was so pitch black I couldn't see a thing, so I flicked the light on. I expected to hear nothing but the sound of my poor, unloved, heart breaking and shattering into a million pieces. However, I heard voices shout, "SURPRISE!"

Looking around, I saw Paul, John, and Ringo, all grinning ear to ear and wearing ridiculous party hats covered in ribbons. I blinked a couple times, trying to register what was happening.

"Happy birthday, Georgie!" Paul said and wrapped me in a brief hug.

I looked in the corner and saw, sitting on a long table with a green table cloth covering it, a large violet birthday cake with 21 candles topping it. Beside it was a liter of my favorite soda, Coca-Cola. And as if that wasn't good enough, a pile of presents was sitting at the very end of the table. Above the table, to top it all off, was a large banner that read "Happy birthday, George!" in shimmering purple letters.

Finally excepting that my mates were throwing me a surprise party, I smiled widely and gave Paul another, much longer, hug.

John laughed. "I think his eyeballs are going to fall out!"

I laughed along with him and gave him a hug as well. He patted my back and said, "Yeah, yeah, I love you too, now get off me, will ya?"

I released him and smiled at Ringo. "I take it you won't want one, either?"

"Are you kidding?" Ringo asked, grinning. "Of course I want a blooming hug, ya tosser! Get over here!" He held his arms out and I embraced him.

"To be quite honest, I…I thought you guys had forgotten about my birthday." I admitted sheepishly.

They all laughed. "Oh please. We could never!" Paul insisted.

"Whose idea was this, anyway?" I asked them. They exchanged glances and looked away. I smirked and decided to play a game. "Well…it definitely wasn't John. He isn't nice enough."

John smiled and shrugged. "All too true."

"Ringo has the heart, but he tends to put things off to the last minute, so I doubt he would remember to put it together." I said.

"I wish I could protest, but I would lose that fight." Ringo laughed.

"So that only leaves…" I turned very dramatically to look at the bassist. "Paul?"

Paul turned red and looked down, trying to hide a smile. "Well, Brian's the one that reminded me, so…"

I laughed and playfully punched his arm.

"BUT it was _my _idea to make the cake purple!" John said proudly.

I laughed. "Thank you, John, that was very kind of you!"

John smiled sweetly and batted his eyelashes. "You like it, really?"

I shook my head and laughed. Leave it to John to care enough to make the cake my favorite color.

I looked around at my best mates, all smiling at me with sincerity in their eyes.

"This really means a lot, you three." I said to them quietly. "I know I shouldn't have been stupid enough to think that you wouldn't remember, but…you know I kind of…"

"Have very low self esteem?" Paul suggested, looking at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah." I replied. "I was being stupid…you guys are the best. Thank you!"

My big brother smiled a big Cheshirer Cat smile and gave one last hug.

"Awww, group hug!" John and Ringo chirped, clapping their hands. They threw their arms around me and Paul.

This was the best moment of my life. I love these guys.

* * *

><p>Happy Birthday, my sweet Georgie!<p>

By the way, check out this video I made for him!

/watch?v=DSR1ogkcRoE&lc=XNERPI-&feature=inbox


End file.
